villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Father Gregory Malenkov
Father Gregory Malenkov (simply known as Gregory Malenkov) was born in Russia, the son of a businessman and politician, and was one of the main antagonists of The Power of Five book #4, Necropolis. He was a very old, fanatical monk who kept a close watch on a particular door built in a church in the Ukraine, where hm and his corrupt monks lived. He was originally a follower of God, because (in his youth) his father arranged for him to travel right round the world once Gregory didn't want to go into politics and therefore his father hoped to show him all the riches in the West. But this was a complete disaster because Father Gregory focused on the negative aspects of life, such as pollution, the noise, the tarmac, and overpopulation. He saw this as proof the world was evil, and he turned to religion for a while. He went round the world attending churches and became an ordained priest, and he spent several years in England, and then he learned good English. He then returned to Russia to the Ukraine and he became priest in a chapel called the Cry for Mercy. He was ruled by a good vicar, Father Janek, but Janek's honesty led him to his death when he refused to answer about an odd door with a pentagram carved in it. Father Gregory became obsessed with the door and read all he could and found out, in a diary made by a monk named Saint Joseph, about the Old Ones, the Gatekeepers, and the doors which served as dimensional portals. So the Five could use them for teleportation across the world. Father Gregory then convinced seven monks to join him in his quest to serve the Old Ones - he had learned that charity and God were fiction - and he killed the other monks, including Father Janek, when they slept. Then, him and the other monks retreated and had the monastery to themselves. When they stopped helping villagers, the villagers became scared of them. But then it all changed when Scarlett Adams, the fifth of the Five and a weather controller, arrived through the door, having arrived from London, by accident. She ended up in the Ukraine monastery, and, after imprisonment, was bought to Father Gregory who explained that she was one of the Five and he was going to make her suffer under imprisonment. But she escaped, and Father Gregory chased her, but to his fury he lost her when she vanished through the doorway. He couldn't follow because it was in use only for the Five. Father Gregory went to Hong Kong where Scarlett would've been taken and he visited The Chairman of Nightrise who seemed to congratulate him upon capturing two of the Five, yet the chairman revealed his true disappointment in Scarlett running away and the monk failing. The chairman then ordered Father Gregory to step out of a window seventy floors up to his death, and the monk reluctantly obeyed. Category:One-Shot Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Perverts Category:Elderly Category:Fanatics Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Heretics Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Book Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Power of Five Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Businessmen Category:Dark Priests Category:Outcast Category:Mongers Category:Gaolers Category:Wrathful Category:Misanthropes Category:Nihilists Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Gangsters Category:Cult Leaders